


Amanda catches Mickey and Ian

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda walks in on Ian and Mickey after the night of 4.11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda catches Mickey and Ian

Amanda leaves Lip room walking down the hall to the bathroom opening it quickly. 

"Woah shit!" She exclaims when she opens the door to two boys, one half naked the other totally naked both covered in blood staring at her like a deer in headlights. 

"Uhhh…sorry…sorry" She closes the door awkwardly and runs back to Lip’s room. "There’s 2 guys covered in blood in your bathroom" She tells a relaxing Lip. 

"Oh yeah that’s just my brother and his…uh…boyfriend…I guess"


End file.
